Confessions
by Akasha721
Summary: A side story to Love Find's a Way. Florian and Noir go on a picnic at the cottage. Just a bit of fluff for the two.


Picnic

**Confessions**

Noir leans against a tree as he waits on Florian to finish with the caretakers. He lets the smoke from his cigar blow with the wind towards the sky. He looks over at him as Maria hands him the basket containing their lunch.

The wind is playing havoc with the silver blonde of Florian's hair as it sweeps up dancing around his face and shoulders. His shirt outlines his body as the wind kisses him gently. Florian puts his hand up into his hair in an effort to sweep it from his face as he smiles at his lover.

He thanks the elder woman and turns toward Noir as he pushes off the tree, smiling back at him. He walks over and Noir takes the basket from his hands and puts his arm around his shoulders.

"You are so slow, what took you so long?" He leans in and kisses the older man on the side of his hair as he scolds him.

"Don't you think I'm worth waiting for?" He smiles up at the younger man.

"Sometimes I wonder?" He chuckles down at Florian as he gives his shoulders a slight squeeze. "Was she acting like your mommy and telling you to eat all your vegetables?"

"Ah, something like that. She says we are too thin and she will fatten us up. She doesn't know we have been eating Laila's experiments and there is no way we are going to get fat on her cooking. I'm happy we finally hired a real cook. I don't think my stomach could take to much more." He chuckles as he slides his arm around the younger man's waist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noir lies back on the blanket looking up at the clouds. Florian pours out a glass of wine for the both of them and hands one to Noir. "This is also from their vineyard. I hope you like it."

He sits up and sips his wine, smiling as he looks at Florian over the rim of his glass. "This tastes as fine as the other one. If they put wine down this well, I wonder why they had to sell when they did. I didn't pay a lot for this place and it seems as if it's worth a whole lot more, especially if it has a vineyard on the grounds."

"Didn't you go over the land before you purchased it?"

Noir smiles, "To tell the truth, I heard about the property in a poker game last month. It sounded nice and reasonable so, I had Marcel look into it for me. He never said anything about a vineyard being on the property. Maybe we should look into that before we leave."

"I agree, who knows, we could become wine merchants in our old age." He cuts his eyes over at Noir with a sly grin on his face.

Noir smiles at him, "That doesn't sound too bad. I will need to do something when I retire the infamous 'Thief Noir', won't I?"

Florian leans against the tree and giggles. "I doubt if you would want to retire here, Noir. There is too much water even for my taste. I don't see why you would think to buy me a cottage on a canal when you know the water doesn't agree with me." He looks around at the grass in the meadow as it sways gently in the wind.

"For some reason I love this place, almost, as much as I love you. I feel comfortable here, as if I belong to the land and the water be dammed."

Noir rises on his knees and crawls in front of the blonde-haired man. He sets his glass down and kisses him on the lips. "That's why I brought it for you. I knew you would like it. It's secluded enough to feel alone with you and yet the water is close enough to take us wherever we want to go."

Florian puts his hand up and strokes his face as he kisses him back. "I love you Noir, I love you so much it hurts."

He wraps his arms around Florian and pulls him in his lap. He strokes his hair as he whispers, "It was never my intention to have you in pain, for loving me Florian."

"It's not a bad thing Noir; I just don't ever want to lose you. I feel so lucky you came into my life. Before I was barley existing and now I feel as though I'm living my life for the first time." He looks up in Noir's deep green eyes. "I feel I owe you everything and I can never repay you for all you've given me and allowed me to experience by being with you."

He looks down at Florian with love in his eyes, "You owe me nothing my love. You have taught me a great deal by being with me. You want to know what it is."

Florian looks at him with a slight frown, "How could I have possibly taught you anything. You are the one that graduated from the Sorbonne at the age of 15 and I was still doing middle studies not thinking about higher education. My time was spent with two years abroad, traveling, not knowing the dire straights of my family. I went home soon after finding out and never did return to complete my education. However tell me what you think you have learned from me."

He sits up as Florian puts his head in his lap and looks at him. "You have taught me the important things Florian." He strokes the hair off his brow as the wind blows it back gently.

"You've taught me patience, compassion and to love, without reservations. The most important one is love. I love you with every thing that I am. I want you by my side and I know I will love you until time cease to exist. You're everything to me Florian."

He bends down, kisses him and strokes the inside of his mouth with his tongue, tasting the flavor of his one and only love.

The blonde haired man puts his arms up and brings his head down deepening the kiss. He whispers against his lips, "I'll always love you Noir and I'll forever be by your side."

Noir slides down and holds his lover in his arms as he kisses the skin exposed by his open shirt. He bites his shoulder lightly and then kisses it as he moves down the front of his chest. He licks the nipple until it hardens. Florian moans in the back of his throat and laces his fingers through Noir's hair.

He slides his hand down the front of the blonde's pants and begins to stroke him slowly as he builds a fire in Florian's groin. "Ah…Noir, faster…please."

He opens his pants and strokes his erection rubbing his thumb over the head. Florian pushes into his hand as he moans in pleasure. Each is lost in the other as the world fades away taking them to their own private world of love and desire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Florian opens his eyes to Noir staring down at him. He smiles up at him. "Did I fall asleep and were you watching me?"

"Didn't I tell you I always watch you, whether you're asleep or not. I can't think of a more perfect picture than your face."

Florian chuckles, "You spoil me too much, amour."

"I could never spoil you enough. Let's go back to the cottage; I think it's time for dinner."

Florian and Noir stroll back to the cottage; their bodies darken by the setting sun turning them into silhouettes. Each one secure in the knowledge that the love they feel for the other is shared deeply in their hearts.


End file.
